


Eurus's Worst Torture

by AlissaShawWrites



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Other, Past Torture, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 11:45:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10661916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlissaShawWrites/pseuds/AlissaShawWrites
Summary: Eurus shows the gang some mysterious tapes of a man getting tortured. A man named Sherlock Holmes. Sherlock is scared, John and Mycroft feel guilty.





	Eurus's Worst Torture

Sherlock lead the way into the semi-empty cell. This time, there were two screens. The smaller one showing Eurus's live broadcast, the other, much larger one, showed nothing yet. The three crowded around the monitor, sensing already, that it was going to be very bad.

Eurus remained uncharacteristically quiet. She was probably anticipating whatever cruel torture she was cooking up. A wicked smile flashed across her face as the screen lit up. It was terrible quality, black and white footage of a cell, or rather, a torture chamber. A man could be seen, suspended from the ceiling by chains. Deep wounds glistening with blood. 

The man was a scrawny man. He was stripped down to tattered, ragged pants. He was unmistakably Sherlock Holmes himself. Seeing himself on the screen, Sherlock stumbled backwards slightly. John gasped, "is-is that you Sherlock?" The detective nodded. "Where the hell were you? What the hell?"

Sherlock's eyes dimmed as his mind betrayed him. The Sherlock in the video stirred as a man entered the room. There was no sound, but the three knew what kind of banter was being yelled at the chained man. Sherlock pulled away from the man in an effort of fighting back. Quickly and disturbingly, the man began violently whipping and beating Sherlock. 

The three men all found themselves welling up with tears as they watched the gruesome scene. Sherlock continued backing up until he finally hit the adjacent wall. He couldn't watch anymore. He looked away, unable to see himself like that. What his brother must think. What did his best friend think? John was a soldier for gods sakes. He must think he was weak, a fool. The very idea of him getting caught, worse, tortured by some rogue gang.

Mycroft was probably laughing internally. His stupid little brother got caught. He got what he deserved for being so stupid. Mycroft wouldn't have gotten caught. He was far more cunning. He would never do something so stupid. 

Across the room, Mycroft was fixated on the screen. Unable to look away despite how horrible the images were. He was not thinking what his brother was thinking. He was horrified. His poor little brother in such pain. If he had only found him sooner. If only he had realised his brother's absence. Why had he been so stupid? He could never make it up to Sherlock. How could he?

John had a similar reaction. He felt like this was his fault. And worse, he had only added to the pain. When Sherlock returned he had beat him, belittled him, yelled at him. He only made it worse. How could he? He should have known Sherlock did it for a reason. He should have just been happy to have his best friend back. 

When the video concluded they turned to look at the worn and emotionally devastated detective. When he spoke, his voice shook in a manner, so unfamiliar to them, "I-I know. I was stupid. Let's just move on."

The men enclosed Sherlock, whose eyes still did not wander from the floor. Without any warning, they were all embracing. All three, hesitant but forthcoming. "Sherlock," John began, "I had no idea. I'm so sorry. I am so, so sorry."

"As am I, brother. As am I," Mycroft breathed. 

It felt nice to embrace so warmly, even in the cold cells of Sherrinford.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm crying


End file.
